Nostalgia 3: The Journey Back
by GothicPegasister
Summary: (The third installment to the Nostalgia series) Minky is thrown back in time from the Weeping Angels and struggles to find her way back. She has to rely on her father the Doctor to find her before she gets used to life on Earth. But Minky s temporary guardian knows her secret. I don t ANYTHING of My Little Pony or Doctor Who. No copyright intended.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Introduction (Minky`s POV)

All I was doing was playing with my toys and the new screwdriver Daddy gave me in my room while everybody else was talking and screaming.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye move. The door shut by itself and I couldn't move or speak. I turned around quickly and told myself it would be alright... I was so, so wrong. When I looked back a Weeping Angel stared at me and poked me with a stone finger.

_Don`t blink, Minky!_ I heard my Daddy saying to me.

It was too much and I felt my eyes growing heavier. I was extremely tired. Then suddenly blackness overtook my vision.

...*blink*...

Chapter Two: Landing (Minky`s POV)

I coughed from the clouds of dust everywhere and tried to stand up. My right arm gives out on me and my hearts were beating quicker than ever before.

"Run, little girl, run for your life...!" A woman said as she grabbed me by my hand, pulled me into an embrace, and ran off. When I struggled to open my eyes and breathe she instructed me to cover my mouth with my hands and keep my eyes shut. I didn`t listen to her – I opened my eyes and saw a HUGE cloud of dust about the size of a doubled tsunami coming for us.

"What`s happening...?" I croaked as I pointed towards it.

"Terrorist attack on the Twin Tower buildings... They`re falling down...!" I could tell she has been recently crying so I put my arm around her shoulders – "OW!" She yelped as she rolled her ankle and dropped me to the ground.

"Get up, please!" I tried to pull her but she was too strong. The dust rolled in closer, and closer, until it touched her foot and pulled her in. She waved at me with a smile.

"Run!" She coughed. Then, with a scream she was taken into the mist.

I ran as fast as I could. People were doing the same and dead kids and adults were behind me racing in the waves trying to grab us. I wish my Daddy was here with me, he would know what to do.

"Come on, little girl! Hold on!" A man said as his little boy held onto my hand. We turned into a line of three running from an unstoppable force that wants to devour us whole.

We ran as for a little while until we reached a spot about three minutes out of the city. By then the dust had started slowing but the items inside were still being thrown with every curve, and every bump.

"I think we are good now," The man said with a cough. "Now, little girl, what`s your name?"

"I cannot be here right now... I want to go home!" I cried out.

"Well where is 'home'? I could take you there, if you` d like."

"My name is Thomas," The little boy said.

"Hi Thomas," I giggled. "I think you can`t do that, bring me home... unless you have a TARDIS," I added under my breath.

"Unless I have a – what...? What did you say?"

"A really good car..." I fiddled with the sonic screwdriver in my coat pocket and made sure not to press the button.

"What`cha got there?" Thomas asked as he reached for my pocket.

"Nothing," I said quickly as I smacked his hand away.

"Oh, where are my manners?" The man said with a laugh. "My name is Samuel. Do you know where you are?"

"I... I heard someone say the Twin Towers. Other than that, I have no idea."

"Well, welcome to New York. Any questions...?" He asked with a frown. "And I still haven`t gotten your name."

"I... My name... My name is Minky." I sighed.

"Oh, Minky...? Is that like a nickname or something?" Samuel asked.

"Oh... um... yeah, you can say that."

An awkward pause came between the three of us.

"Where is your home?" Samuel then asked.

"I already answered, it isn`t even here." I leaved the spaceship bit out of my answer.

"Well if it isn`t 'here', where is it?" Thomas questioned.

"It`s just NOT HERE!" I screamed.

"Daddy, can she stay with us?" Thomas asked his apparent father.

"If it is okay with her – so, Minky, would you like to stay with us until we find you your way back? We have the room..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three: Ways (Doctor`s POV)

"Time Lords have psychic abilities that we can use to talk to OTHER Time Lords. We also have that chip we implanted in her ear while she was a filly, but that was in Equestria. There is something... THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THAT`S WHAT WE NEED TO TRACK!" I screamed with a smile.

"How can we do THAT?" Derpy asked with a frown.

I didn`t answer her. Everybody had just fallen asleep so it was just me, Derpy, and Dinky up. Dinky was up because she is scared that Minky is gone forever... and I NEED to change that.

The Angel wasn`t in her room anymore because I had killed it out of rage. I was obviously calmer than I was then now, but I am still not all tranquil.

I plugged my sonic screwdriver into the TARDIS and pressed the button.

"Come on, find her... find her..." I whispered to it.

A map showed up on the screens and Derpy gasped. The map showed us New York.

"Well, New York... I guess we gotta go there," I said breathlessly.

"Oh, New York...! It sounds... new!" Rarity said loudly as she walked out of her bedroom and into the control panel, scaring me half-to death.

"You better not make me regenerate," I joked as my hearts settled down.

"Yeah, New York, but at what time...?" Derpy asked, completely ignoring Rarity.

"That`s what we gotta find out," I said back to her. "I think all we need is a good night's sleep, okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Four: A New House (Minky`s POV)

The house that Samuel and Thomas lived in was really pretty. It was a huge skyscraper with apartments and he had one at the top. It`s one of the few buildings to not be damaged.

"Going up," Samuel told us as we stepped into the elevator, pressing the "39" button.

The ride was slow so obviously everyone talked to me.

"Tell us about yourself." Samuel ordered.

"Well I have a mom named Ditzy, a dad named Doctor, and a sister named Dinky. I`m... (I tried to count the years between time traveling and my original year of age) about 13 years old I think. What year is it?"

"2001... why...?" Thomas asked.

"So 2014-2001=0013, so yeah, I am a little over 13 years old."

"You`re weird, but you`re also funny," Thomas giggled.

"Nice try," Samuel smiled. "Come on, who are you really?"

I opened my eyes widened knowing I would have to lie. I haven't lied in forever, and that was a good thing.

"I have a mom named Delilah, a dad named Darrel, and a sister named Destiny, and I am 6 years old," I said quickly.

"See, that wasn`t so bad, now was it?" Samuel smiled as the doors opened.

"You have no idea," I muttered.

I followed the two into the hallway and watched Samuel use a key to open door number "43".

I was welcomed by the smell of vanilla cupcakes and cinnamon and I heard a female teenager crying. Before anybody said anything to me I found her sitting on the floor in front of the TV watching the news. Replays of the Twin Towers falling were just staring her in the face.

The teenager was a beautiful young woman with long chestnut hair that touched the floor. She sat up straight but had her head bowed down so I couldn`t see her face. She wore a light green t-shirt with black jeans and her feet were uncovered.

She sniffed. "Do you know what happened?" Her voice was angelic and soft, but it had a hint of angry venom in it like a viper about to attack.

No one answered her.

"Terrorists... They hijacked a goddamned plane!" The girl screamed.

I motioned for everyone to go to a different room for a second and pulled my sonic screwdriver out, scanning the girl.

"You are sad and hurt although none of your friends or family died. You might need to talk to someone, but it isn`t necessary, you will learn how to cope."

"W-w-what is that, who are you?" She asked.

"Listen, please, don`t tell anyone," I pleaded as I put the screwdriver back into my pocket.

"Only if you tell me what you are. Now sit, sit," She patted a spot next to her in front of the TV.

"Do I really have to tell you?" I sighed as I sat down. "You won`t believe me anyways. No one does."

"I believe everything," She laughed. "Hit me."

"Alright, I`m a Time Lord," I muttered.

"Well... what`s that?"

"Oh come on! I thought that would be good enough. I`m still learning, too, so bear with me," I laughed. "It`s um... Icantravelintime," I said quickly.

"No way, no freaking way!" She said with a gasp. "You mean... so where are you from? Future, past, present...?"

"Future, I think, I was thrown back in time."

"Wait, by whom? And can`t you just travel back?"

"Not exactly... okay listen, because what I am about to tell you might seem crazy. My father is a Time Lord too, his name is the Doctor. He travels around in something called the TARDIS, which stands for 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space'. It took the form of an old blue police box from London and it can travel through time and space and everywhere in between. There are these things he has to fight because they are a threat, and the one that got me was called a Weeping Angel. They grab you and throw you back in time when they are unobserved. They take the form of stone statues covering their faces-"

"Any problems...? Minky, are you alright?" Samuel asked as he stepped out.

A smiled a fake smile and said "Yes, everything is okay." Then I leaned into the girl`s ear and said "We`ll talk later."

"Agreed," She smiled, her green eyes sparkling. By now the tears had faded from her face and she seemed calmer.

"I think I am going to go head out and see if anybody needs help. Minky, how about you go become friends with Thomas? Natalya, you can start to cook dinner. I don`t care what it is, just cook it," He said with a laugh as he walked out of the apartment.

"Ugh, whatever," Natalya groaned with a smile as she headed for the kitchen. "You better show me how that screwdriver works," She laughed towards me.

"Well... you kind of just press a button. It`s easy,"

"MINKY, COME PLAY WITH ME!" Thomas yelled from his room.

"Coming, Thomas!" I followed the noises of laughter and talking into his bedroom. It was painted blue with a red racecar bed and black and white checkered flags hanging up across the wall. A single lamp illuminated his room and there were toy robots and monsters on his dresser.

The little redheaded boy covered in pale skin, blue eyes, and freckles looked up and smiled. "Hi there, Minky...! Come play robots with me?"

I debated what I would do for a minute and stood there like an idiot. I could play with him, I could not play with him, or I could use my sonic screwdriver to make the toys play with him by themselves.

"Sure, why not," I smiled as I sat down.

(About an Hour Later)

"Kids, dinner is done!" Natalya yelled from the kitchen. Together, I and Thomas defeated "Sir Prince" in some sort of land Thomas also made up. It didn`t make sense.

"Need help?" I asked her as I set the table. Samuel was in the bathroom showering (I heard the water running) so it was just us four for a few minutes.

"No, other than what you are doing, we don`t need help. I guess we can just wait for Dad and then we can start eating," She sighed as she placed a large bowl of spaghetti onto the table, followed by cups and plates.

Everyone sat down and there was an awkward silence as we listened to the water stop.

"So, Minky, I was wondering if you`d like to sleep in MY room, or Thomas`s room while you stay here," Natalya asked as she started to pass out the plates.

"It doesn`t matter, whatever works for you. I don`t want to be of any trouble. Dear Celestia, I`m turning into Fluttershy," I said, rambling on before I could shut my mouth. "I-I-I mean... 'Oh, I am kind of shy.'"

"Nice save," Natalya mouthed with a confused grin as Samuel sat down.

"Sorry I was late," He laughed. He rummaged his fingers through his short brown hair and stiffened up. "They needed a lot of work done..."

"You were only an hour, Dad, it wasn`t long at all." She said through a mouthful.

"So do you know where you are going to sleep, Minky?" Samuel then asked.

I looked to Thomas who had a disgusted look on his face, and to Natalya who put her hands together in a praying motion. "How about I sleep in Natalya`s room?" I asked.

"YES!" Natalya cheered.

"I didn`t think you would like her that much already, Nat!" Samuel then laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Five: It`s Been Three Days (Doctor`s POV)

It has been three days since I last saw my daughter. All I can hope for is that I get clues sometime. Other than that, I am out of luck!

Derpy always tries to reassure me. We already dropped everyone else off, so it is just me and my family. We are all just sitting around thinking about where she could be.

"Can`t we just search every year possible?" Dinky asked me while we were lying outside of the TARDIS (on Earth still) watching the night sky.

"Dinky, think about it... there are 365 days in one year. She could be all the way back as to where she is the first human alive! That`s over 735,110 days that we don`t have."

"We just have to look for a sign, just a small constellation in the stars. Just something that we all can find," Derpy sang.

I draped an arm around the back of Derpy and Dinky`s necks and pulled them closer to me, letting them rest their heads on my stomach.

"One day... we are going to find her. No one can think we won`t." I sighed.

"Yes... one day," Derpy sobbed lightly, trying to hide it.

**Author`s Note:**

**I am definitely not happy about the length of this chapter, so don`t give me any crap (please?). I will post another chapter to make up for it. **

**- GothicPegasister**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Six: More Info (Minky`s POV)

"So tell me more about being a Time Lord," Natalya smiled as she flicked on her bedroom light. The brown walls were oddly vibrant and drawings of different people, leaves, and animals were hung up proudly on her wall.

"It`s weird," I sighed. "Where was I last time?"

"The Weeping Angels, I think."

"So the Weeping Angels are really, really weird. They are statues when they are being looked at, and no one knows what they look like when they aren`t being looked at. If you see one, you can`t turn away or blink because then it can throw you back in time. That`s what happened to me, by the way."

"Did you guys originate from Earth?" She asked. "This is really, really interesting!"

"No, my dad originated somewhere on a different planet in space called Gallifrey. It was really pretty from what my dad said." I frowned.

"Haven`t you seen it?" She asked.

"No, um... my mom and I just talked about this. Gallifrey was in a war and... Well, he had to kill off his and the Dalek`s species` to save every OTHER species known in the space and time vortex. It still haunts him."

"A war...?"

"Yeah, there are other different enemies too. The Time War was against the Daleks, these weird robots that yell 'EXTERMINATE' and look like they were constructed from a scrap yard," I laughed.

"Anything else cool I should know?" She then asked me.

"Well, come over to me real quick." She got out of bed again and sat down next to me. "Place your hands here, and here," I ordered.

"So?" She asked. "I just feel – oh my god... TWO hearts...! No, no this isn`t possible. Are YOU for real?" She started laughing.

"Yes! I swear on Gallifrey I am not kidding. That`s how we regenerate," I explained.

"And how old is your family?"

"Oh, that`s fun. My sister, Dinky, is about 20 now, I am 13, my mom is somewhere over 100 or 200, and my dad is somewhere over 3,000 I think."

"So how did your parents meet?"

Oh God... she wouldn`t believe me if I told her I was born a talking pony. "Would you believe me?"

"Of course I would...!"

"Alright... Well, imagine this: there are many universes and planets out there. Some have species that are so weird you wouldn`t believe it. I am not only Time Lord, I am part pony."

"Pony...? Sorry, but are you being for real?"

"Yes, look!" I showed her the picture I always kept with me. "That`s my Mom, Ditzy, although we all call her Derpy. This is my sister Dinky, and this is my Dad, Doctor, although his name is Doctor Whooves as a pony, and here I am."

"This is weird. Why does everything seem so cartoonish?"

"That`s just how it is. The TARDIS brought my Dad to Equestria where he met my Mom, who already had a filly named Dinky. It`s really cool, maybe if my Dad finds me I can show you!"

I spent the next two hours talking to Natalya about everything Time Lord Material, from answering questions to talking about regeneration and Gallifrey and Equestria, and then saying everything my Dad had told me, and in return I learned some things about her.

Natalya is 16 years old (well, she will be in four days). She is very popular, has many friends (and even a boyfriend) and she goes to high school a few blocks behind us. Her favorite season is fall, which explains the leaves and brown and red colors in her room. She is also a cheerleader and has a VERY peppy attitude. Finally, Natalya`s full name is Natalya Michelle Benson.

"Well... I think I am going to go to bed," Natalya yawned. "The 'timey-wimey' is about midnight." She laughed as she layed down and turned out the light.

I layed down on my bed too but couldn`t help but feel like I was still alone. Although Natalya was my friend now, I still longed for the company of people.

_"__Just make a wish, Minky. It always comes true if it involves me," _I heard Daddy say with a laugh.

So I sat up in bed and started whispering quietly so Natalya can`t hear me. "Daddy, if you can hear this, I want you to know that the year is 2001. Please, please... I want you to come and find me. Please find me, please, please, please... If you can hear me, it`s Minky! It`s 2001... Please, please..."

**Author`s Note:**

**I hope you all know what I meant when the Doctor tells Minky to "make a wish". If not, watch "Night Terrors". Pretty much explanatory, though, haha! **

**- GothicPegasister**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Seven: A House Call (Doctor`s POV)

In my wallet I looked through photos of Minky, something Derpy taught me about how to mourn (although she isn`t dead).

I saw a shining light from the piece of paper.

_PLEASE FIND ME, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE... IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, IT`S MINKY! IT`S 2OO1... PLEASE, PLEASE... _it read.

"Derpy, look, it`s Minky!" I laughed. "Brilliant!"

"What?" She asked as she sat up in bed. Then she saw the light and opened her eyes, snatching the wallet. "Oh my goodness... Doctor, this is great news!" She screamed as she threw her arms around me in a large hug.

"We can get to her, my dear, we can find our daughter." I sprang out of bed and went to the control panel, Derpy tagging along behind me and Dinky still asleep.

"How do you even know where to go? Can you talk to the paper?"

"No, but I haven`t done this in a while. I might be a bit rusty."

"Is this the..."

"Yes, Derpy - this is a house call." I then smiled and laughed. "Geronimo!"

**Author`s Note:**

**Yes, the chapter was short, but that doesn`t mean it can`t be good. The only reason the Doctor`s chapters are shorter is because this story supposed to be about Minky and HER points of views. I`ll post another chapter today in return.**

**- GothicPegasister**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Eight: No School (Minky`s POV)

"Minky, I`ve decided not to enroll you in kindergarten. I mean, you just got here. I hope you don`t mind," Samuel chuckled nervously as he opened Natalya's bedroom door.

"I`m up, I`m up...!" Natalya groaned with a giggle as she sat up in bed.

"Good to hear it. Now, breakfast is ready!" Their dad smiled.

"Oh, you better hurry up. The cereal is going to be soggy. That`s usually all he can cook. Thank goodness he taught me," She sighed.

"Alright, I`ll trust you," I laughed as I stepped out of the room.

Samuel had run into his room to get money for Natalya`s lunch, Thomas was trying to stuff something from the fridge into his schoolbag, and Natalya was just smiling like a madman as she grabbed her bowl. All I did? I sat down on the couch and watched TV.

The channels were weird here. I mean, what is... _SpongeBob..._? Everything is weird on Earth.

"Hey, Mink, do you mind if I put the news on? _Fox 29_ is going to do a cover story on the 9/11 attacks." Samuel asked as I tossed him the remote.

"You would think they would give us an off day because of how many people just died less than 24 hours ago. Some of them are still missing, and for what? For school to not – Thomas, stop that!" Natalya grumbled and growled as she grabbed the bowl of cereal out of his hand.

"But I`m hungry, Nattie...!" He whined.

"Well then eat it! Don`t put it in your bag." She sighed.

"But what if I`m hungry there...?" He asked with widened eyes.

"Don`t they feed you?" I laughed.

"You would think they would do more to feed them. But I heard they give him some sleeping pills or whatever for naptime," She chuckled as she hugged me and walked out of the apartment.

"Mink, I am going to go bring Thomas downstairs to the bus. Just stay in here, give me about five minutes," Samuel ordered as he left too.

I sat alone on the couch and pondered what I should do for the rest of my stay here. Daddy said I had "psychic powers" or whatever. I wonder how I use them.

I grabbed my sonic screwdriver and stared at it. I remember Daddy also saying that whatever I thought of when I pressed the button would happen, but then again, I don`t exactly know if THIS regeneration is one I can trust. I pressed the button and –

"Hey, Minky, what`s that?" Samuel asked as he ran back into the apartment, stopping dead in his tracks. "That isn`t a toy... is it...?"

"Uh, I..." I stammered.

"Oh well. Anything you want to talk about? I know this family is weird, and it will take a bit to get used to it. I don`t even know that much about you actually. So how about this, you ask me a question, I answer it, and then I ask you a question?" He smiled sweetly as he sat down next to me.

I stuffed the sonic screwdriver into my pocket again and looked at him. "Alright, where do you work?"

"I used to work on a military base, but then I ended up quitting because... well, things happened. I got hit with this weird flying blue box. It was pretty weird! I have a scar going across my stomach as we speak," He chuckled.

"A... what did that blue box say and look like?" It was a stupid question - I mean, duh, who else uses the transportation of a flying blue box?

"A 1960s London phone box... why do you ask? It was the Doctor, which I had learned afterwards."

"Um... what did the Doctor look like?" I asked him innocently. So Daddy had been to Earth before!

"Oh, he was really weird. He always wore these trench coats, like really long coats, a tie, and he always had these faded Converse`s. He had a British accent just like yours, but he also had a bit of a high and deep voice at the same time. Oh, he was white skinned and he had brown hair."

"...I..." Could I tell him? Would he even believe me? OR would he be like Natalya?!

"What`s wrong?"

"N-n-nothing," I said nervously. "But it`s your turn now to ask a question."

"Alright, so... what`s your full name?"

"My name...?" This brought up thoughts of my last name. In Ponyville it was Whooves, but I don`t know if that would work on Earth. Daddy never really said it but I overhead conversations about a "John Hurt" when he talked to Mommy. Still, I don`t think we are related. "I don`t remember my last name," I lied.

"You don`t remember your own last name?"

"No... I don`t. But, um... why is there never a mother here?"

"She`s um... she went missing a year ago... we still haven`t found her," He frowned. He looked through the glass windows and watched the people below pick up rubble from the attack.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Nah, it`s alright. We`ve learned how to cope. Anyway, um... how about... oh! Tell me about your family. What were they like?"

"Oh, sensitive question," I muttered. "But... my Dad is really funny. He likes to act like a child sometimes, okay, a LOT, but in the end he helps everyone and saves lives."

"Oh, so, is he a firefighter or a police officer?"

"Police officer... yeah, you can say that," I chuckled. "My mom has my crisscrossed eyes too, that`s where I got them. She loves bubbles and she isn`t very smart, whereas my Dad... how can I put this... graduated top of his class."

"Oh, and about your sister?"

"Destiny is a few years older than me. She doesn`t have my Mom`s eyes, but she does have her free roaming attitude and her helpfulness. She`s very nice to animals."

"Real quick, can I break the rules? I have one more question. Remember, you have to answer me truthfully."

"Yeah, I guess," I mumbled.

"Was that a sonic screwdriver?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Nine: Doors (Doctor`s POV)

"Hold on!" I screamed as I fired up the TARDIS.

"Doctor, how you could possibly know where to go baffles me!" Derpy yelled back as she clutched Dinky`s hand.

"I just do! It`s like a house call!" The TARDIS straightened itself out and I heard the noise of some dying cat gasping for air. "We`ve landed," I laughed.

We all stepped out at the same time and looked at two large buildings toppled to the ground.

"What happened here?" Derpy asked me.

"Terrorist attack on the Twin Towers – we are in New York, by the way."

"Oh, New York... that`s new, huh?" She yawned.

"Let`s do this," I said. "She is somewhere in this building. How about we each search a floor, and then meet up? Keep your eyes peeled, though."

"I like that idea. Dinky, who do you want to travel with?" Derpy asked her.

"I`m staying with Mom," She said.

"Oh, I see how it is!" I teased. "Alright, Derpy and Dinky, take floor one. I`ll take floor two. Then we should meet up on three, alright?"

"Do you even know if Minky is here or not?" Dinky sighed.

"I said I have this gut feeling."

"Well... what does that mean?"

"It means I am a Time Lord and I know what I am doing," I said quickly, clapping my hands once at the end of my sentence. "Now, let`s do this!"

"ALLONSY, Doctor!" Derpy smiled.

"How about 'Geronimo'...?" I asked with a laugh as we head into the building.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author`s Note:**

**So, really quickly, as a warning, if you read this chapter you may think Samuel`s outburst was uncalled for, out of character. If you listen to what Natalya says (I think it will be in the next chapter) you will understand why as soon as Minky denied having her sonic screwdriver, he went insane. Also, I haven`t seen or talked to an insane or unstable person EVER in my life so far, so I am sorry if he isn`t really acting the part or if they don`t act like that.**

**Read on!**

**- GothicPegasister**

Chapter Ten: Explanations (Minky`s POV)

"A sonic what-now...?" I said nervously. "Sorry, what are you talking about...?"

"Take that thing out of your pocket," He pleaded. "If you know the Doctor, I want to know." Samuel then stood up and walked towards me.

"MINKY...!" I heard my Dad scream from outside. I ran to the door and saw Natalya and Thomas right in front of them, leading them to me. They both walked past their father and while Natalya helped me to get to my Dad Thomas sat and watched his father from inside.

"Show me the screwdriver!" Samuel then said as he grabbed my arm.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Dad screamed.

"Minky, get over here...!" Mom yelled.

My hearts were beating at a dangerously high rate and I felt light headed. Dad (with no other options) decided to run towards me and punch him in the corner of his jaw upwards, knocking him out in one swift motion.

"Minky, who is this...?" Dad asked me through clenched teeth after a pause, his chest heaving quickly, his body shaking.

"He`s my dad," Natalya sighed.

"What are you doing? I thought you were at school?" I asked them.

"The bus driver stopped the bus and we walked a block to get back," Natalya answered.

"Why is Daddy sleeping?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, he won`t be asleep for long," Dad growled. "I haven`t done that before so he will definitely wake up." He tried to calm down and slicked his hair back, trying to stop the long segments from getting in his way of vision.

"Is this your Dad?" Natalya asked in wonder.

"I`m the Doctor... why do you ask...?" Dad then grabbed the railing for support and stared between me and Natalya.

"Oh my God...! Is this who you`ve been telling me about? Does he have a screwdriver too?!" Natalya gasped.

"Here," Dad laughed nervously as he pulled it out. "Wanna hold it?"

"If it can do what Minky said it does, then no way!"

"Argh..." Samuel groaned as he got up. "Who are you?"

"Didn`t we just go over this?" Dad sighed. "I`m the Doctor and I`m here to retrieve my daughter, no matter what you have to say about it!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Eleven: Back To The TARDIS (Doctor`s POV)

"Come on, Minky, let`s go," I grabbed my daughter`s hand but she resisted. "What are you doing?"

"Can we bring Natalya back home? She wants to see everything." I asked him.

"NO-NO...! You won`t take my daughter away, you WON`T!" Samuel protested as he grabbed for Natalya`s hand with a grip so tight I cringed.

"Ugh, get off of me!" She cried. "No, really, GET OFF!"

"What is wrong with him?!" I yelled to her as I grabbed her hand and pulled towards me.

"He`s insane!"

"I`M NOT INSANE, SHUT UP...!" He yelled back.

His grip finally loosened and Natalya tumbled towards me.

"What`s your deal?" I asked him. "Why did you do that to your daughter?"

"Dad," Minky started as she scanned him, "We have another 'Clarice' situation."

"Huh?" Derpy asked as Dinky walked over to Natalya to calm her down.

I looked over to Minky`s screwdriver. She was right; he was a male version of Clarice.

"I didn`t mean to... I knew you were different, Minky. Believe me, I have always known."

"Then why did you try to raise me while I was waiting for Dad?"

"You let him take care of you? Are you out of your mind?" I asked her. "Sorry, no offense," I then told his children.

"Take them, I don`t care anymore! Take them! I`ve made up my mind!"

"I never made you choose. But guys, we need to take you away from Samuel... he is unstable." I explained as I grabbed Thomas and Minky`s hand and Derpy grabbed Dinky and Natalya`s hand.

"Am I going to see Daddy?" Thomas asked me.

"Not for a while, okay? But listen, everything is going to be okay. Derpy and I will take care of you and, like Minky suggested, do a few things extra." I smiled back.

"Is that the TARDIS?" Natalya asked as she ran to it.

"What`s a TARDIS?" Thomas frowned.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space... it travels anywhere in time and space," I explained.

After everyone stepped inside Thomas sat in a bedroom with Minky and Dinky to play, leaving just me, Derpy, and Natalya alone in the control room.

"Are they gone?" Natalya asked. I nodded. "Good." She ran to me and sobbed against my chest.

"What`s wrong? Your dad...? Is your wrist okay?" I always fall victim to nervousness and sorrow when children cry or get scared. It just hits my sensitive side, I guess.

"My dad has been that way for so long," She cried. "He isn`t normal... He really IS insane! That`s why Mom left!"

"Your mother left? Why didn`t you go with her?"

"I didn`t have a choice. She left while I and Thomas were sleeping," She frowned.

"Was he always like that?" Derpy asked.

"Not until 'the Incident'."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is this 'Incident'?" I asked her.

"My dad worked at the military base for many years. He absolutely HATED it, but stayed because of the pay. Until, one night, rumors went around the base that he would be fired. So he storms in – and gets hit by a flying blue box.

"The man that stepped out of that box must have been an alien, and no offense by this, he thought the man wouldn`t know anything about Earth and how to act correctly. So he decided to let it go and started to talk to his General about what the guy was.

"The General only said his name was the 'Doctor' and that he is from Gallifrey. You have my condolences on that Time War, by the way. (I smiled at her remark and nodded.) My dad kept asking and searching for answers, but the only response he got was 'Doctor Who'. He went on Google, Bing, Twitter, and Facebook, anything that people can upload things onto that he could get his hands on, basically, and searched.

"When he kept looking on his phone and laptop searching for answers during work and at home it drove my mom mad. She left that night.

"Finally, my dad, devastated by her sudden loss, stopped searching. But the question has rattled his mind. He went into work one day and out of a window saw the Doctor and a woman battling some Daleks, and then the Doctor got shot.

"He saw that you were regenerating and knew it was his one chance. He peeped into the window and saw a split second and saw your new face and the box on fire, and then you flew away, leaving him in the dust.

"He tells me he swore from that day that he was a monster, and that he has blowtorches for hands. I of course forgot about this and I didn`t believe him, but agreed because you never want to interrupt a madman`s thoughts.

"So that is basically what happened. We used to be a happy family, but look where that turned out," She frowned.

Derpy and I looked at each other through side glance and then I turned my attention back to Natalya, who had stopped holding on to me and had backed up a few steps.

"Sorry," She apologized with a nervous smile.

"Has he always hurt you?" I asked as Derpy yawned.

"Kind of... I wouldn`t call it 'abusive', it was kind of disciplinary, but more than he needed to. My wrist – that was the first time he hurt me like that. It kind of feels broken," She admitted. "Doctor, can you have a look?"

I motioned for her to stop leaning on the rails and to sit on the chair and she did so. I sat on the control panel, trying not to press buttons or pull any levers.

I started checking her wrist. "So, tell me about Thomas."

"Oh, he was always a really funny sibling to have. We have about a ten year age difference. He likes to play with his cars more than anything else. He doesn`t have many friends, which is why he wanted to play with Minky so badly. He throws tantrums on rare occasions, thankfully."

"What do you mean by 'funny'?" Derpy asked her.

Natalya winced when I pressed against her wrist but continued talking. "I meant 'funny' as the child that always makes you laugh no matter how you`re feeling. Like... he will purposely hurt himself just for our entertainment. We`ve stopped him from doing that."

"I think it`s just a bruised bone," I sighed happily. "You`ll be okay, but a bruise IS going to show up, obviously."

"Is everything true?" Natalya asked me with joy in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as I stood up.

"Everything that Minky told me about you, Doctor."

"Well it depends on exactly WHAT she told you."

"That you and her are Time Lords. Basically your life story," She laughed.

"I don`t know," I shrugged, "Again, I don`t know exactly what she told you."

"What`s your name?" Natalya asked. Derpy gasped.

"Dear, you aren`t going to get an answer," She explained.

"Why not...?"

"My name is the Doctor... that`s my only name."

"But why can`t you say your name?"

"I don`t want people to relate to me. If they knew who I was and what I have done they`d kill me on spot – no time for regenerations. I`d be making enemies every time I exhale."

An awkward moment of silence filled the room.

Natalya apologized for asking and then once I told her it was okay she went to bed.

"So, are you sure you want to keep her on board?" Derpy asked me that night.

"Obviously I am," I laughed. "I mean, Minky did tell her everything. I want to help her believe it even more and see it. Who knows, if it`s okay with her she can stay with us. Her mother isn`t to be found and her father is out of the question automatically."

"If it`s okay with you, It`s okay with me," Derpy smiled. "You`ve had more experience than anybody else."

"And that`s the way it should be. But I kind of feel guilty for not saying my name. I mean, especially to you – you`re my wife for Celestia`s sake!"

"I don`t mind it. It kind of makes you more... mysterious."

"Is this a good mysterious or a bad mysterious?" I asked with a smirk.

"Are we really having this conversation again? I don`t want to say 'bad' because then it might make you sad. It`s a good difference," She laughed nervously.

**Author`s Note:**

**SOOO, I am going to upload the entire story of Nostalgia RIGHT NOW because I am so eager to hear what you guys think. I have two other Derptor Fanfictions, each with their own story, still sitting with about three - five chapters for both still on Microsoft Word Starter. (That`s what I use to type my stories, by the way.)**

**- GothicPegasister**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Twelve: Pick A Planet (Doctor`s POV)

"Pick a planet!" I cheered to Natalya the next morning.

"I... way to put me on spot...!" She frowned with a laugh. "But um... there`s something I`ve always wanted to see."

"And that would be...?" I asked.

"The Earth, but from outer space," She smiled. "I want to go get my drawing utensils."

"You have drawing utensils with you? Who does that?" Minky asked.

"It`s like you and the Doctor carrying sonic screwdrivers," She teased.

"...Well played," I added.

Natalya came back and I pulled a large lever to my right, catching her off guard and throwing her backwards.

She landed on her rear and laughed. "I didn`t think THAT would happen!"

"What are we doing?" Thomas asked as he ran out of his room.

"Sorry that I forgot to tell you, Thomas. We`re traveling to space...!" I remarked.

"Space...? No way...!" Thomas cheered. "But how do we breathe?"

"Airtight bubble or whatever," Dinky laughed.

"I was going to say that," I muttered with a smile that I tried to hide.

The TARDIS landed and I ran to the doors.

"Let`s hope there aren`t any Cybermen or Cybermites around," Derpy teased, making me survey the area around me (although we were in the air above the moon) even faster while trying to soak in every detail.

"What are those?" Thomas asked.

"Bad guys that eat little kid`s brains!" Natalya laughed devilishly.

"That wasn`t very nice," Derpy said sternly while trying not to laugh at Thomas`s scared reaction. "She was kidding, bud,"

Thomas faked a smile at her and I looked away laughing like a madman. "Natalya, Thomas, I give you, Earth!"

I walked away from the door and smiled at the two who ran towards it and gasped.

"It-It-It`s really..." Natalya stuttered.

"I know," Minky sighed happily.

(1 Hour Later)

"Finished my drawing...!" Natalya cheered as she got up.

What she showed me was a clear representation of the Earth, something so simple. The curves she drew were actually making her drawing pop out and off of the paper and I pulled out my glasses to get a better look.

"Where did you learn to draw like that?" I asked her.

"I don`t know, I guess it`s hereditary, although my mom and dad haven't sketched since they were little."

"We also have one more place for you – Ponyville." Derpy smiled as I placed my arm around her.

"Ponyville...? Is that your home?!" Natalya asked.

"Told ya," Minky muttered. "Can she and Thomas live with us?"

"Actually, Derpy and I were talking about it last night. If it is okay with them, it is to us."

"I don`t see why not," Natalya smiled. "Plus, now I get to learn even more!"

"You do know you won`t see your friends, right? And Thomas, you probably won`t like it. It`s full of pink ponies," I muttered (and then smiled as Derpy smacked me playfully on my arm).

"I don`t care!" Thomas laughed.

"Alright then, I won`t be the party crasher. I`m in," She grinned. "But what can I call myself?"

"Whatever you feel is good for your appearance when you change. So, let`s do this!"

"Wrong catchphrase for your current form, and the last one, and the one before that," Dinky silently laughed as I headed towards the controls.

"Right, silly me," I smiled grandly as I pulled a lever. "GERONIMO!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Thirteen: Welcome To The Family (Minky`s POV)

Natalya turned into a beautiful Pegasus mare with the same green eyes, and an auburn red/brown mane and tail. Her mane was something Rarity would love; it was straight and very long, pulled to her right side. Her body was completely white and her cutie mark was a paper, eraser, and a pencil.

Thomas became a blue bodied unicorn colt with a dark grey mane and tail. His hair (**author`s note: what I am about to explain to you resembles WoodenToaster`s OC pony`s mane but with a different color**) hung down over his face to the right and had pointed edges. He had dark grey eyes too, but with a hint of the same blue his body was as well.

The rest of my family turned into their normal selves (as did I).

"I`m a pony...! OH MY GOD I`M A PONY! And I have... wings?! CAN I FLY?!" Natalya bounced up and down.

"Let`s choose some names, now shall we? Natalya, your cutie mark explains you are a great artist. Thomas, you don`t have yours yet."

"I wanna be... oh! Can I be Pastel?" Natalya asked. "It means 'crayon' in French. It was the first word I learned in my classes," She explained.

"You`d think because I used to say 'allons-y' and 'avante' more than half of the time I would`ve known that," Dad laughed. "And Thomas...?"

"I don`t know," He frowned.

"Thomas, say a name, any name, which no one else could have." Mom ordered him.

"Stormy?" He asked with a smile.

"Sounds good with me...! Now let`s get out there!" Dad chuckled as he opened the door.

The cartoonish world I had been longing for finally was in front of me. I was so happy!

I bounced around by myself and stopped to observe Stormy and Pastel. Mom and Dad were smiling at each other and laughing at Pastel`s attempts to fly.

"Hey, Pastel, Stormy," Dad said as we all came together into a large group hug. "Welcome to the family."

After Stormy and Pastel knew everything about Equestria, we showed them to their rooms at home.

"So this is our home now?" Stormy asked with a half-frown, half-smile expression.

"Yes, yes it is," Dad smiled.

"What about Daddy?" He then asked. Dad`s face went blank.

"Um, Natalya, can you explain this to your brother? I don`t really know how to put it," He sighed defeated after a long and awkward pause.

A soft knock sprang up against the door and Fluttershy walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you," She said in a voice hardly audible.

"No, you`re not disturbing us...!" Mom laughed as she helped her inside. "Stormy, Pastel, meet Fluttershy. Fluttershy, meet Stormy and Pastel,"

"Hi, Fluttershy...!" Pastel smiled. "Hey, you`re a Pegasus too...?"

"Yes, I am a Pegasus, why do you ask...?"

"Can you teach me some tricks and how to fly in general?"

"That would be fun," Flutter then giggled. "And I can call for Rainbow Dash too, if you`d like."

"Who is Rainbow Dash?" Pastel asked.

"Oh, a really nice Pegasus friend of mine... And for the colt I can find Rarity and Twilight," She offered.

"Thank you, that would be nice," Mom smiled as she went to make muffins and tea.

"Hey, Fluttershy," I laughed.

"You`ve found Minky? Where was she?!"

"2001, New York," Dad frowned as he began to talk about where and when he found me.

The rest of that day went pretty well. I worked on how to use my sonic screwdriver and how to operate the TARDIS with Daddy (who, by the way, said he would go back to steal another TARDIS for me when he gets a chance - this didn`t make Mom very happy, but she considered it as a joke), Pastel learned how to partially fly, and Stormy learned how to levitate objects with Twilight.

And although Pastel and Stormy missed their father, I am sure they are happy where they are now.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Fifteen: Star Chaser (Doctor`s POV)

*One Year Later*

"I`m so tired," Derpy yawned next to me.

"I know, today has been hectic. But you know what? It was fun anyways," I laughed, thinking about how we had spent all day in the TARDIS, almost dying from a leftover Dalek, and then didn`t fall asleep until one in the morning.

A foal`s cries were heard from the room across from us so I walked into the TARDIS`s hallways (we decided to move back in because of how small the last house was) and into the nursery.

It was painted a bright pink and there were toys everywhere. In the cot I slept in as a child there was a wide awake foal asking for attention.

"Now, now, Star Chaser," I told her as I picked her up. "Patience is a virtue," I laughed.

"Is Star Chaser okay?" Pastel asked as I sat down in the rocking chair. "It`s weird having a newborn in the house. It reminds me of when we still lived on Earth, when Thomas was first born."

I answered with a nod and started rocking the grey bodied Pegasus. Star Chaser smiled and laughed and reached out for my face, making these funny newborn foal noises.

"Do you think she`ll be a Time Lord too?" Pastel then asked me as she stroked her light black mane (Derpy expected it to be chestnut, but I have a black mane and tail now, so that didn`t really happen).

"I do," I admitted. "We didn`t name her 'Star Chaser' for no reason. If she`s not, then we can just make her an enthusiast."

Pastel laughed at my idea and stood next to me, Stormy coming in next.

"I heard crying, did something happen?" He asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself with – she was just asking for food," I explained as I handed Star Chaser her bottle.

"Is it better in Ponyville or on Earth?" Stormy asked.

"Hm... You know, I haven`t really thought about that. I think it`s just better being with your family. I could be on Skaro with all of the Daleks and no sonic screwdriver, as long as my family was there."

"...Dude, that was such a fortune cookie answer," Pastel laughed after a long pause.

"I guess it was, but I AM old, after all." I chuckled. "Oh, and look who decided to show up!" I smiled as Minky walked into the nursery.

"I cannot believe I`m a big sister now," She sighed happily as she knelt on the ground next to me.

"Believe it," I laughed.

Star Chaser yawned and stretched her arms with a tiny squeal escaping her mouth, making us all silently go "Aww!"

I stood up and placed Star Chaser in her cot, then left the room with the kids.

"I`ll let you play with her tomorrow," I promised them. "But for now, Star Chaser needs her sleep."

**Author`s Note: **

**How was that for a final chapter? Do you understand now why Samuel freaked the hell out when he saw the Doctor and her sonic screwdriver? **

**If not, understand this: He is insane, and remember Clarice in the previous two installments? Well, same thing happened to him. The Doctor and his family has that effect on people, you know? But, anyways, he drove his wife away because of how obsessed he was about the Doctor, which made him search harder to prove her wrong. Have you ever known someone, become best friends, but then they say a single word and all of a sudden they are your new enemy? Kind of the same thing. In his case, the word is Doctor. I think while writing this I inferred he would definitely be unstable, and his entire demeanor would change from happy-go-lucky or whatever the saying is, to this deranged "I-need-the-Doctor-for-reasons-even-the-author-cannot-explain," unstable, and just the opposite of what he used to be attitude. **

**Sorry for any other questions. If you have them, just PM me or write a review, I will try to get back to you.**

**And if anyone is asking, this will most likely be the last installment of Nostalgia. Something is telling me it won`t be, but if you guys liked it enough where you would read a fourth installment, be my guest and write a review and let me know. It`s all up to you guys!**

**Anyways, I`ll see you in the next fic.**

**- GothicPegasister**


End file.
